Mothra (Monster Strike)
|-|Mothra= |-|Armor Mothra= |-|With little Reí's Blessing= Summary Mothra (モスラ) is a giant divine moth kaiju who first appeared in the 1961 serialized novel The Luminous Fairies and Mothra, which was adapted the same year by Toho into the film Mothra. Mothra made her first appearance alongside Godzilla in the 1964 Godzilla film, Mothra vs. Godzilla. Her latest appearence was in the 2019 Godzilla film Godzilla: King of the Monsters. Powers and Stats Tier: High 4-C | At least 3-A, likely Low 2-C | At least Low 2-C Name: Mothra Origin: Godzilla/Monster Strike/Neon Genesis Evangelion Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Giant divine moth Powers and Abilities: |-|Mothra and Armor Mothra= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Skilled in Hand to Hand Combat, Large Size (Type 2), Self-Sustenance (Types 1 and 2), Immortality (Type 1), Flight, Null Gravity Barrier, Natural Weaponry (Claws), Sealing, Attack Reflection (With scales), Homing Attack, Energy Projection, Manipulation and Absorption, Aura, Non-Physical Interaction (Mothra can interact with non-corporeal beings like Ghost), Rage Power (The angrier Mothra is, the stronger his attacks become), Transformation (Into Armor Mothra), Reactive Evolution, Elemental Manipulation (Mothra can control the Nature element) and Shockwave, Electricity Manipulation, Summoning (Anguirus and Moguera) |-|With little Reí's Blessing= Same abilities as before minus Plant Manipulation, plus Self-Sustenance (Type 3), Soul Manipulation and Unholy Manipulation (Via the Angel Slayer Attack. Is made to kill angels and is capable of cutting through an enemy's soul), A.T. Fields (Can be used both defensively and offensively, such as in the form of optic blasts), Healing (Self-recovery at regular intervals), Statistics Reduction, Power Nullification, Elemental Manipulation (Mothra can control the Element of water, Statistics Amplification (Supports allies with Recovery and Defense Up) and Damage Boost |-|Resistances= Resistance to Dark, Light, Electricity, Radiation Manipulation, Matter Manipulation (Resists Micro-Oxygen, which breaks down most matter on a molecular level) and Absolute Zero temperatures (Resisted his own Absolute Zero Cannon at point-blank) Attack Potency: Large Star level (Mothra can fight with Merlin) | At least Universe level (Consistently portrayed as comparable to monsters who can destroy and/or create the universe), likely Universe level+ (Is possibly as strong as her Godeva form) | At least Universe level+ (Mothra with Little Rei's powers is cataloged as an Angel Slayer making her powerful enough to rivalize with most angels). Can ignore conventional durability with Soul Manipulation Speed: At least FTL ' travel, reactions and combat speed (As fast as Sherry Blawesome) | At least '''FTL ' travel, reactions and combat speed (Faster than Sherry Blawesome) | At least 'FTL ' travel, reactions and combat speed (As fast as before) '''Lifting Strength: Class M by sheer size | At least Class M (Stronger than before) | At least Class M (Stronger than before) Striking Strength: Large Star Class | At least Universal, likely Universal+ | At least Universal+ Durability: Large Star level (Tanked blows from monsters at this level) | At least Universe level, likely Universe level+ (Tanked blows from monsters at this level) | At least Universe level+ (Tanked blows from monsters at this level), higher with A.T Field Stamina: High | Extremely high | Limitless (Has Angelic Stamina) Range: Tens of meters by sheer size, at least Stellar to Interplanetary with ranged attacks Standard Equipment: Claws Intelligence: Average. Weaknesses: Fire-based attacks | Fire-based attacks | Nature-based attacks Key: Base | Armor Mothra | With little Reí's Blessing Note: Monster Strike Power scaling explanation blog here. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Kaiju Category:Monsters Category:Gods Category:Godzilla Category:Monster Strike Category:Neon Genesis Evangelion Category:Good Characters Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Holy Users Category:Unholy Users Category:Soul Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Element Users Category:Water Users Category:Plant Users Category:Aura Users Category:Energy Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Immortals Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Crossover Characters Category:Natural Weaponry Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Shockwave Users Category:Summoners Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 2